The Story of Will the Reaper
'The Tales of Will the Grim Reaper '''is the 6th OVA of the ''Kuroshitsuji series. Summary William and Grell are in charge of coaching new Grim Reaper students. Grell recalls the past, the time that they saved William. But William responds that the time he was saved by Grell is only a dirty memory in his life. William, then, remembers when he was a student and was underestimated by Grell. Grell has had higher grades than William, and they did not want William to be their partner. Despite the humiliation William had felt, he respected Grell and expected that they will work together. One day, William and Grell's mission is to reap the soul of Thomas Wallis, whose dream is to be a great novelist. Grell seems to be arrogant when it comes to the task. They beat up William after being annoyed with him, but soon stops to focus on the mission at hand. They observe Thomas, and Grell is excited for them to make a move. William decides to introduce himself to Thomas and comments about the latter's novel. Thomas later notices Grell's Death Scythe. Instead of hiding the fact they are Grim Reapers, William explains that he is a Grim Reaper and that Thomas is about to die. Thomas thinks William and Grell are stage actors who are promoting some kind of performance. Grell tells him to shut up, but Thomas says he has never seen a woman as beautiful as Grell. Grell blushes and claims that they are an actor. Because of that, Thomas hatches an idea and writes a novel titled "The Tale of Will the Grim Reaper." William praises his stories, and Grell remarks that they are not bad at all. When Thomas's death is about to transpire, Grell wants to him to live and calls the dispatch society, but William refuses. A fight between them ensues. This time, Grell loses as they realize they have feelings for William. William tells him that the destiny of a person will never change. Meanwhile, Thomas is running, and he gets hit by a carriage. William appears and stabs Thomas in the stomach with his Death Scythe and collects his Cinematic Records. Suddenly, the Cinematic Records go berserk, and William's glasses are knocked off. The memories, then, enter William's body. William cries after viewing Thomas's memories, but Grell saves him and advises him to take care of his glasses. The two work together as partners in order to reap all of Thomas's Cinematic Records. After finishing this task, Grell tells William that the other Grim Reaper students are also having trouble with the Cinematic Records. Later on, having accomplished their mission, Grell and William officially get their new glasses from Lawrence Anderson, as a sign of being professional Grim Reapers. Characters * William T. Spears * Grell Sutcliff * Lawrence Anderson * Thomas Wallis * Eric Slingby (cameo) * Alan Humphries (cameo) * Ronald Knox (special appearance) * Other Grim Reaper students * The previous supervisor and an officer Trivia * Eric Slingby and Alan Humphries made their cameo along with their Death Scythes. * A glimpse of Ronald's female friend in General Affairs Department can be seen in this special. * Takuya Nagaoka, the first actor for William T. Spears from the second Kuroshitsuji Musical, The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World, used the episode to prepare for the role. Category:OVA Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Episodes Category:Grim Reapers